Reconciliación y Agradecimiento
by Eudora de la Eterna Asuncion
Summary: Entre Kardia y Degél hubo un mal entendido que terminó con su amistad; según Kardia, es culpa de Albafica porque éste no aparenta lo que es.


Es mi segundo intento de escribir algo. Sean pasivos conmigo. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

En la mañana hubo un desperdicio de energías.

—Estoy seguro que esto se solucionará. — Dijo Dohko con una vibra de espectacular optimismo.

La pregunta era: ¿Cuándo?

Ya todos presagiaban que Kardia resolvería en no hacer nada, y que Degél se encargaría del compromiso de su amigo. Albafica reparó en el significativo cambio de miradas entre los dos amigos, se apresuró con Sage para acusar al Escorpión de incompetente.

El domingo entero y parte del lunes Kardia dedicó sus tardes a la labor de reparar los rosales de Albafica que dos soles atrás destrozó por el capricho de hacerlo enojar. El Escorpión aseguraba que no hay serenidad infinita, entonces dudaba de la de Albafica y de la nada, en un brote mágico de hiperactividad, tajó rama por rama, pétalo por pétalo, la belleza mítica del Jardín.

Kardia aún no había sido perdonado por Albafica, debía unirse a la causa de regar los nuevos capullos los días siguientes a la entrega de la primavera. No podía decirle que no, Sage le abominaba el pensamiento con las consecuencias de si no lo hacía. Degél había de ser participe, Kardia le amenazó por la salud de sus libros.

El cansancio no era extenuante, los entrenamientos son más pesados que la huella del agua en sus dedos ya de abuelita. No se apreciaban complacidos, era insultante la explotación de Albafica sobre ellos. Ahora, resultaba que el daño no se solucionaría con el derroche de agua por doquier, que el servicio incluía la plantación de tiernos rosales con la ayuda de estiércol. Degél quiso protestar y renegar su voluntad. Él no era el castigado. Después de haber pasado un amanecer regando flores, se despidió de Kardia y le confesó que mejor se buscara a otro amigo, que sus manos no se humillaban con la caca de los animales. Ambos terminaron disputando frente Albafica, y éste liberó a Degél lo que propició que Acuario renunciara a Kardia por su inmadurez.

Al final, Kardia se quedó a la disposición de Albafica, pasó dos semanas injuriando su nariz con pestilencias ajenas. Le hizo una señal a Albafica de que él ya se iba pero el Doceavo guardián le obstruyó el camino con una tormenta de rosas. Kardia se sintió ilógico, estúpido, con ganas de volver al inicio de su teoría y reventar las flores apenas plantados. Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero hubo quién lo detuvo.

Sus hermosos ojos azules contemplaron con asombro las blancas manos de Albafica sobre sus muñecas. ¿Iba a morir? ¡El hombre era venenoso! No pudo retroceder siquiera un paso, la fuerza de Piscis se aproximaba a la turbulencia de un volcán en plena erupción, tan repentino que la explosión de lava se advertía en la humedad de los labios agrios de Piscis sobre los suyos, y que estos resbalan por su cuello y retrocedían al punto de partida para azotar con fuego hiriente la lengua. Kardia no podía hacer nada, a él le gustaba la sensación que ya se distanciaba del placer y prometía veneno puro.

Albafica se distanció de Kardia por la pérdida del aliento.

—Me agradecerás lo que acabo de hacer— Dijo al ras del viento que desdibujaba la carne de su cuerpo.

Kardia no asimilaba la naturalidad del encuentro, el destello celeste de los cabellos de Albafica enredarse con los suyos en la duración del beso fue adrenalina inexplicable al haberlo tocado y jurarse el primero.

Iba camino a su Templo, en Acuario se dislocó su temperamento pues Degél dijo ya no ser su amigo y eso le dolió. Si prefirió silenciar su ímpetu de guerra, pues ardía internamente, era porque los labios de Albafica le adormecieron su lado irascible. En la noche apareció el infierno, Kardia moría con la lentitud del filo que atraviesa la caja torácica para aproximarse como caricia mortal al corazón. De las cenizas de los labios de Albafica sucedió una nueva erupción, esta vez en su órgano más sensible. Fuego, vistosas flamas se desataban como seda intangible en el contorno de su cuerpo, presagió que Albafica era el culpable y recordó lo último de él.

Con pérdida de la noción del tiempo y la injuria de ver la muerte llegar, pensó en que su vida no valió nada. Se dejaría vencer, y lo ejemplificaba tan bien que en un nudo de fuego y flamas, no advirtió la presencia de Degél. Éste le prestó auxilio de inmediato, contrajo el cuerpo de Kardia hacia el suyo y destiló mareas de hielo que por osmosis, quizás, atravesaron la piel del Escorpión y detuvieron lo que se aproximaba a carbón humano.

Kardia despertó con la consciencia somnolienta, miró que su pecho aún respiraba y su corazón latía vigorosamente. Debió ser Degél, la figura de Acuario junto a su cama le confirmaron que él, como ayeres imborrables, fue nuevamente su salvador. Se la pasó en silencio y no preguntó nada, sólo le miraba desentendido, como si el a través del cristal de los lentes de Dégel en vez de ojos hubieran laberintos.

Degél se dio la media vuelta y se fue, pero antes, en un gesto llamativo, le besó la frente a Kardia, lo que éste intuyó como un mensaje divino; la reconciliación. Antes de que la tarde extendiera su brazos y nublara el cielo con la noche, Kardia, colérico, fue con Albafica y le reclamó que casi lo mataba y que si no fuera por Degél, él….

Se detuvo, Entendió. Y Albafica asintió con la cabeza y confesó que ese era uno de sus planes.

Kardia quiso correr abrazarlos pero Piscis no se dejó.

Al final le agradeció, tal como Piscis se lo había dicho.

* * *

Creo que fue muy cursi.

Gracias.


End file.
